


I’ll Follow You Even To Hell

by Lea17



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fuhrer Berthold Hawkeye, Gen, Greed!Kakashi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea17/pseuds/Lea17
Summary: Summary: Gai and Obito who were assigned to Central HQ discovered secrets of their commanding officers and the young heir of Hatake country. Those three has committed Human Transmutation. Things are getting worse when they discovered dark truths of Amestris country. Madara and Tobirama who were just engaged were put into the tests where they must face their dark pasts as children who were abused by their fathers and experiencing psychotic episodes. A series of unexpected discoveries are waiting for them and their relationship as a couple. Kakashi, a ghoul with chimera kagune who lost his mother at 6 years old must ran away from his country with his father due to coup d’état attempt on him and his father. He also suffers psychotic episodes that made him fell into deep depression. Will they overcome the obstacles and save the country and their beloved ones before it’s too late?





	1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts), [Sanxkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanxkei/gifts), [Ivy_Sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/gifts).



 

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

It’s General Madara’s first day in Central HQ of Amestris. He arrived at his new office only to be greeted by a familiar white-haired man. “Tobirama...” “Oh, you’re here. I didn’t expected it.” The man put his stuffs at the table and met onyx eyes. “How’s your brother doing?” “Izuna still troublesome as usual. He is at Central HQ with Hashirama. They get along with very well.” “They’re really troublesome for sure. Oh, by the way, there is a young prince from Hatake land who search the secret of immortality, right?” “Yeah, he is really talented in everything, including alchemy. I wonder he will become our apprentice, Colonel Tobirama. His name is....” the conversation was cut off by a loud bang of door “Yo,Tobes!” “Aniki! How are you doing? We heard you two become partners, right? It’s a good thing.” _‘Those two... Here comes the pests... Where are those brats?’_ The Flame Alchemist and his adjutant only sighed as two men, one with scars on his face and spiky hair and one with thick eyebrows and bowl cut hair entered the room. “Good morning, shitty colonel.” Obito yawned as he walked into the room. “You’re late!” Tobirama pointed his gun to Obito who snapped from his sleepiness and yelped, “You’re mean as usual Tobes. Can’t you be a little softer?” Hashirama pouted as Obito hides behind him. “Sorry, brother, he is 31 years old now.” “You guys are mean as usual.” Izuna pouted as well. “Don’t be such a grouch. Cheer up once for a while!” Gai grinned as the door being knocked. “Come in.” said Izuna as a kind looking middle aged man entered the room. His age was estimated being late 50's. That man tied his hair in a long ponytail and has a kind face. Behind him, his son has a stoic cold as ice expression. He’s wearing a black outfit consists of black sleeveless Chinese style shirt with black trousers and a black jacket and black gloves. There’s a mole on the left side of his chin, “WHAT!! STUPID SCARECROW?!” Obito yelled and pointed his finger to said figure. “You assholes are working here?! You got to be kidding me!” Kakashi yelled in annoyance as Sakumo stared at him in confusion, “You guys already know each other?” Kakashi only able to groan in irritation. “Yes, they are the ones who made my pocket lighter because of their voracious appetites!” “Do you get any problem with that?!” Gai and Obito yelled in annoyance as Madara and Tobirama sighed heavily. “Now, now. It’s not the right time for fight. This kid will stay with us for a while.” said Madara. “WHAT?!” Obito and Gai yelled in annoyance. “Where is his room?” asked Obito in slight ire in his tone, “He will get a different room. He will become our apprentice for a while. Don’t worry, he won’t in the same room with you.” said Tobirama. Hashirama then hugged Kakashi tightly with Izuna ruffled his hair, “Welcome to Central HQ, kid! Hope you will have a great time here! Don’t let Aniki and Tobe’s bad habit got into you!” “What kind of bad habit?” “Well, my best friend and my little brother have a very bad habit. They like to spend their free time reading in library and doing some crazy experiments regarding alchemy and never go outside. They also weapon maniacs!” Lieutenant Colonel Hashirama laughed as he hugged the younger man harder. “I also do the same things as well.” said the young prince making everyone in the room except Madara, Tobirama, and Sakumo who was laughed nervously dropped their jaw in an instant click. “Well, it seems like, we found our favourite type of kid.” laughed Madara. “By the way, are you a human or a ghoul?” he asked Kakashi. “A ghoul, with chimera kagune. All four types of them.” It made the duo become more fascinated with their new apprentice. _‘Great, now there are three mad scientists ghouls. I don’t know how much long I have to endure this.’_ Obito cursed in his mind. Now, he and Gai must faced that annoying man for a little while. This is going to be a long time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hashirama and Izuna are half humans  
> \- In this story, ghouls are able to eat normal foods, but still need to eat human flesh  
> \- Kakashi met Obito and Gai when the duo starved at Rush Valley and they made his pocket lighter. That’s why he held grudge against them


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince Of Hatake Country, Engagement, and Secrets

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Prince Of Hatake Country, Engagement, and Secrets**

  
“So, who are you actually?” asked Obito as he sat on the couch. Sakumo cleared his throat before spoke up, “We actually came from a far country. You know Hatake country, right?” “Yeah...” said Izuna, “Actually, my son is the heir of the kingdom. I come here because he wants to learn under the tutelage of Flame Alchemist and Snow Leopard themselves.” Captain Izuna, Lieutenant Colonel Hashirama, Gai, and Obito spit their drinks when they heard it, _‘A prince?!’_ they thought. They tried to stifle their laughs, only to be failed and they boomed into a loud laughter until someone threw a bunch of knives in their direction, silencing them in fear, one of those knives nearly stabbed Gai at forehead. “I won’t let you bastards laugh at Young Lord like that.” A woman who dressed in black outfit with purple hair which tied in a ponytail peeked from outside the window. “Oh, Anko. You’re here.” said Kakashi as the woman jumped into the office through the window. “E-e-excuse us, who is she?” Izuna stuttered from the previous attack. “Oh, this is Anko. She is a trained assassin who guards me everywhere, although I preferred to do anything myself.” The woman bowed graciously before Madara and Tobirama, “Nice to meet you, sir. I’m pretty sure that you can teach Young Lord some of your knowledge.” “You’re such a talented girl. We will take you as our apprentice as well.” said Tobirama. Then, he noticed a pack of tube which contained some weird liquids . Those liquids have a stinging smell for ghouls and he knew it, “Are those RC cells suppressants?” “Yes, sir.” “Okay, from now on, you and your Young Lord will become our apprentices.” Anko blushed heavily meanwhile Obito, Gai, Hashirama, and Izuna dropped their jaw once again, “WHAT?! YOU’VE GOTTA BE KIDDING US!” “This is already our final decision and don’t protest okay? Unless you want to be dissected.” said Tobirama. _‘She’s strong and scary...What a creepy woman...’_ they thought. All they can do is sighed in annoyance because those two are the commanding officers here, and go against their orders is the worst idea ever...

  
The night came down and everyone already fell asleep, but not for Flame Alchemist. In his left hand, he held a ring box, _‘Will he accept it? I’m so nervous even I can’t sleep.’_ “General, is everything okay?” Kakashi peeked through the office’s door. Madara startled as the prince entered the room. “No. Nothing wrong. Why you didn’t go to sleep?” “I just awake to fetch some water to drink, and I noticed you in the office. You look really restless.” “No, actually, I...” “ You fell in love with Colonel Tobirama, right?” Madara blushes at the statement, “Yes.” “Can you tell me the story of your lives?” “Well, it’s actually pretty dark and harsh. We were abused by our old men because we are half ghouls.” “You guys are half ghouls?” “Yes.” Madara manifested his kakugan which is located at his left eye and it surprised the prince. “We were abused every day since our childhood and our siblings unable to do anything to help us. We decided to enter military and moved to Eastern HQ. During that time, I slowly realized that I fell in love with Colonel.” “Why you didn’t confess it?” “I’m too scared.” “Well, at least you didn’t have to live a life where you must run from your home because of attempt of coup. My old man and I were run away from our country because Danzou attempted to kill us. My mom died at that day. My age was 6 years old at that time. I even got kidnapped and tortured for one month. Hell, even my torturer put a snake into my ears.” “That’s must been tough for both of you.” Madara let out a sigh as he stared at the ring box. “Confess it. Otherwise, the chance will slip away.” “Thanks. I’ll do it."

  
“What’s going on here?” Ed yawned as he enters the office. Everyone is already there. Even the Führer himself also there, “I don’t know, brother. We will find it out soon enough.” said Alphonse as he combed his hair, preventing the bangs from closing his sight. Madara grew nervous as Tobirama asked him, “What’s wrong, sir?” Finally, Madara exclaimed, “Equivalent Exchange! I’m gonna give you a half of my life, so give me the half of yours as well!” Everyone dropped their jaws as they heard the sudden marriage proposal. Some of them tried their best not to laugh, but it was only success for five seconds. A loud laughter echoed as soon as the declaration made. Al and Kaneki blushed deeply. The girls having their faces slightly pink. Ayato, Hide, Yomo, Tatara, Sasuke, Neji, Urie, and Berthold awkwardly coughed. Eto was giggling. Sakumo keep attempted to restrain his laugh. Arima kept his cool attitude. Kakashi facepalmed himself and sighed. What a peculiar way to propose someone, “You wanna a half of my life? I’ll give you the entire of it.” Tobirama replied, but later blushed as well. Shocked by his own response, Tobirama looked away and asked quietly, “When the ceremony will be held?” Madara shocked and boomed into a laughter. “What the heck is funny with that? I’m serious!” “No, no. It’s just...you’re amazing. Anyway, the wedding will be held as soon as possible.” “Finally my little brother and my friend will get married! Congratulations!” Hashirama laughed and hugged both Tobirama and Madara while Izuna teased his brother. “Excuse me, you’re kidding right?” asked Takizawa. “No, we are serious about this.” said Tobirama. “Excuse me, but who is that guy over there?” asked Naruto as he pointed at Kakashi, “He is our apprentice.” said Tobirama, “What?! He looks really old!” Edward exclaimed. Kakashi threw his quinque knives to their direction, terrifying them, “Sorry, but my age is 31 years old. Don’t call me an old man okay? I really hate that.” said Kakashi as he grinned maliciously, “You’re insane!” both Ed and Naruto exclaimed, “Sure I am. What’s your point?” Everyone was shocked by that statement,  _‘He proudly admitted it?!’_ Eto burst into laughter. Madara didn’t care about it at all. Now, he need to prepare his wedding with his future husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the wedding chapter soon enough. Be prepared for it!


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding Day

**~~~~Chapter 3: The Wedding Day**

Madara stared at image of himself at the mirror. After that silly marriage proposal incident, he managed to arrange the marriage a month after it. He stared and smiled. His Colonel will become his husband. When stepped out, everyone already waiting for him, included his husband. When they finished exchanging vows, they kissing each other and get little embarrassed when everyone cheered up for them.

Everything going so well at the party with Ed and Naruto competing on who can eat the most food in the party only to get chasisted by Izumi Curtis and Shirazu laughing at them. Saiko teasing her mother, Akira about latter's first date with Amon. Alphonse congratulated them and apologized for his brother's behavior. He and Hide also wishes the best for the new couple. After the party is over, they walked to their new shared home. Hashirama and Izuna described it as 'a giant creepy laboratory', however they don't care about it. Soon after they entered the bedroom, they took off their clothes.

"Now, shall we begin?" Tobirama smirked as he fetched a bottle of clear gel, eyes filled in hungriness and lust. "Of course." Both of them then laid on the bed. Madara soon fell in position where he was under Tobirama. Tobirama lubricated first two fingers and inserted one tip at the waiting entrance. His thin finger is delicate and it searched for that special spot that will make Madara driven crazy in pleasure. Madara let out a few cries of pleasure when that sweet spot rubbed. "Do you like it?" Tobirama asked, "Yes, do it again. Please." "As you wish."

 _"Nha! More! I want more! Please! Don't stop! Please! More! Tobirama!"_   Madara moaned as Tobirama inserted his finger. Chuckled at the response of his mate, Tobirama inserted another two fingers. "Do you want me to fuck you now?" _"Yes! Pease! Just fuck me already! I can't wait much longer!"_ "As you wish, sir." Tobirama lubricated his cock for a moment and put it into his husband. "You're so tight...and so impatient for sure..." "Don't be so slow, Tobirama..." Madara panted heavily. His body flushed red. His cock hung heavily between his legs. Tobirama chuckled and created a shadow clone of himself, "I got a better idea." he pulled out his cock, turned Madara's position, making the man faced the sheets instead. Then Tobirama sit in front of him. "You can suck now." he said. Madara greedily sucked Tobirama's cock soon enough, meanwhile the clone put his cock into Madara's entrace.

Moans and sound of slapping skin echoed in the dark room. Tobirama's clone thrusting wildly, making Madara sucked and moaned around the cock of the original body. He felt his orgasm is getting closer, but he didn't want to stop.  _Just more. More. Not enough. Don't want to stop. Don't stop. Never stop._ Suddenly, he saw a bright light and he could swore that Tobirama's cum sliding down to his throat. A moments later, they laid on the bed, "You want more?" asked Tobirama, "Yes. But this time,  I'll be at your position." Madara grinned smugly and Tobirama complied. Madara created a shadow clone of himself and placed Tobirama under him and positioned him in the same position he did. 

Madara lubricated his fingers and driving Tobirama crazy in pleasure,  _"Ngh! More! Please more! General! Please!"_ "Just call me with my name. We are not in formal ocassion."  _"Please! Madara! Please! Harder! Fuck me already! Please!"_ "You're really impatient. Okay, I'll do it." Madara's clone placed himself in front of Tobirama and shoving his cock into Tobirama's mouth. Tobirama sucked it fervently and the original Madara inserted his cock into Tobirama's entrace, making the man moaned. "You're really tight..." Tobirama moaned and Madara took it as the signal that he must go deeper, harder, and faster.

Madara drives his cock deeper into Tobirama as the man moaned for more. Madara chuckled as he fulfill the wordless plea. After some thrust, both of them reach their mutual orgasm. It was a numbing relief. Madara laid himself beside his husband after cleaned the cum, "You like it?" "Yes." "Good. Next time I'll do it harder for you and I hope you can do the same thing as well." "Of course. Why not now?" Tobirama laughed and the couple kissed passionately. And so on, the night continues with more moans and screams as they keep making love each other until morning.

"Man, I wonder where are those two by the way." complained Havoc as he sit on the couch in Central HQ, "Maybe they are fucking each other's brain just now." mumbled Obito as he sighed. "Obito! Don't say that in front of kids!" yelled Kurenai as she pinched Obito's left cheek, "Ouch, ouch! It hurts, Kurenai!"  _'Seriously, I can't imagine it at all...'_ said Naruto in his mind. _'Ew, you gotta be kidding.'_ Ed made disgusted face,  _'Seriously, I don't want to imagine it.'_ Hughes sighed, _'Disgusting...'_ Takizawa made a disgusted face too.  _'What a dumb...'_ thought Amon. Ayato, Touka, and Hinami blushed deeply and left the room out of embarrassment. Everyone sighed as Kurenai keep scolding Obito. This is going to be a long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Leore Arc will be published soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The City of Heresy

**Chapter 4: The City of Heresy**

_"_ _For the children of God who live in this earth. Pray and believe, and you'll be saved."_ Naruto noticed radio's broadcasting and begin wondering about it, "What is that suppose to mean?" "Let's find out." replied Asuma. Then, the group meet one of the citizen of Liore. "Excuse us. What is that kind of broadcasting?" asked Arima. "That's from High Priest Cornello. He came here few years ago and taught us about God's way. God will give eternal life to people and ressurected the dead ones, and the proves are miracles that he did." said the citizen. "Ressurected the dead ones, huh? Sounds fishy." said Edward.

Father Cornello performed one of his so called 'miracles' and amazed crowds in front of his church, "So, he is the high priest, huh? What do you think?" asked Mustang, "It's clear that is a transmutation." said Alphonse, "But he ignored the Equivalent Exchange Law. It's a law where someone must must exchange something for an equal result." said Tobirama, "He also turned flower into a mineral. General, is it possible?" asked Alphonse, "Yeah, it's possible..." said General Madara as his eyes caught sight of a small stone on the priest's ring, "Gotcha."

* * *

 A young woman is praying in the church of Leto, hoping for the resurrection of her deceased boyfriend. "God, please hear my wish. Please bring him..." "So, this is the church of Leto." Obito interrupted the pray. "Do you guys interested in Letoism?" asked Rosé, the woman. "No, unfortunately I and my adjutant are atheists." said Madara. "That's too bad. Living in faith in God. Living in grace and hapiness. How peaceful. If you believe... I'm surely how bless will make you look younger, sir!" "What's that suppose to mean?!" Madara, Tobirama, and Kakashi were really annoyed with that statement though because despite their ages, they still look at their mid 20's. Ghouls and half humans are usually ages slower than humans, so do the half ghouls and artificial half ghouls, "Easy, you three. She's just trying to help." said Alphonse.

"Ressurecting the dead ones... are you believe in something like that?" asked Arima, "Yes." said Rosé. Tobirama sighed and took out a small notebook from his pocket, "Water 35 litre, carbon 20 kilogram, ammonia 4 litre, chalk 1.5 kilogram, phospor 800 gram, salt 250 gram, and some other stuffs." "Huh?" "Those are main ingredients that shaped an adult human body. For ghouls there is one extra ingredient, 250 ml of RC cells. We knew this from our experiment, but there is no report about successful Human Transmutation. Are you sure that praying will do something that can't be done even by science?" asked Tobirama, "Pray and believe, and you'll be saved." said Rosé, "By the way, you can buy all those stuffs at the market with a pocket money of a little brat. A life's price is really cheap, it even has no price." mocked Madara. "It's not like that. Those are words that blaspheme our creator. You'll be punished for that." countered Rosé. Kakashi snickered at the answer, "You idiot. The alchemists are only scientists. Basically, we alchemists don't believe in God's existence or sort of like that. We usually doing researchs and tried to unveil the truth of world and nature. It's an irony that we do something that is very close to God. Even in the other word, we don't need Him at all." "So you alchemists think that you are at the same level as God? How selfish!" "Selfish, huh? I remember about this myth. Icarus and Daedalus, his father managed to escape themselves using wax wings. Daedalus warned his son not to approach sun, but Icarus approached the sun. As the result, his his wax wings melted down and he fell down to the earth, and died." said Eto as she smirked, "Eto-sensei..." said Alphonse.  _" What are they talking about? I don''t understand."_ thought Edward in his mind. "Pardon us about their behavior." Hashirama apologized to Rosé. "Young lady, do you think Leto will save someone like us, even thought we think like that?" asked Eto, "Of course, he accepts new people anytime."

"High Priest, there are a bunch of people who want to meet you. The two of them are a general and his bodyguard. He called himself Madara Uchiha and there are also two brothers who called themselves Elric Brothers." said one of Cornello's men. "I'm busy now. Reject them. Wait, did you jut said Elric Brothers and Madara Uchiha?" asked Cornello, "Yes, that's right." "This is bad. He is the first Flame Alchemist, Madara Uchiha and that brat is the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." "That red cloaked brat?" "Yeah, I heard so." "What are those State Alchemists doing here? Don't tell me our plan is..." "Dogs of military have keen senses after all."

Team Mustang the got invited into the sanctuary, but as soon as they entered they were arrested, "Priest, what are you doing?" asked Rosé in panic and confusion, "Rosé, these are people who want to kill High Priest. They are devils." "No, that's..." "Alright, let's finish this as soon as possible!" Asuma wrestled down one of the guards and Ed punched the other one, Naruto tripped one of the guards who trying to run away, "Checkmate!" "How noisy." Father Cornello appeared from inside the sanctuary, "Welcome to the sacred place, Fullmetal Alchemist." "Father Cornello!" Rosé exclaimed in joy, " It seems like our men were in rush. I apologize for that." "It doesn't sounds like apologize if you saw us at high place like that." replied Naruto, "Are you here for our teaching?" "We come to ask you few question, such as...tricking your followers with little alchemy." said Gai, "I don't understand what did you say. I can't put my miracles and alchemy at same level, look at this, can this achieved by alchemy?" said Cornello as he showed the little statue he created, "Just as we predicted. For some reason, you able to do transmutation without following Equivalent Exchange Law." said Asuma. "This is not alchemy!" " We begin to predict that you have the legendary alchemy amplifier at your case." concluded Izuna, "Huh?" said Cornello, "Yeah, to be honest that's Philosopher's Stone at your ring, right? I've been looking for it for 25 years..." said Kakashi, "This is jut a regular ring. God gives His miracles through me." "So you still playing fool, huh? Should we go up there to ask the truth?" said Hashirama as he walked towards Cornello, "It seems like your damage is really severe. Rosé." "Y-yes?" "Take that gun." "Yes, sir." Rosé then takes the gun, "Now, shoot the first Flame Alchemist." Eveyone was shocked when they heard that, especially Rosé, "I can't...do that..." "My words are God's words. This is what God wants. Rosé, shoot him." said Cornello as his eyes gleaming. Rosé still hesitates to do so, "What's wrong? Who's the one who saved you from desperation after you losing your beloved one a year ago?" "It's you, sir." "Yes. I'm the one who saved you. And what I promised to you?" "You'll ressurect him!" Rosé aiming the gun to Roy Mustang, "Hey, wait! I'm not the one you suppose to be aiming at!" Rosé shocked and realized one thing, "DAMN IT! I'M THE FIRST FLAME ALCHEMIST! JUST STOP DAMMIT! IT'S ME!" Madara ranted in front of Rosé, "He's the first one..." said the rest of the group while pointing at Madara. "You're the first one?! You're kidding!" said Cornello. Rosé then aiming his gun to Madara, "Sorry, I have to..." "He's a fraud!" warned Eto, "No, he isn't! Father Cornello will ressurect him with his miracles!" "Then, kill me already." said Madara. Rosé then slowly pull the trigger, but she shoots Roy instead of Madara.

"Colonel!" "Roy!" Rosé dropped the gun and screaming. "Good one. God is happy. Now, shoot the other one." said Cornello, "Man, you're making your followers doing terrible things." said Colonel Mustang as he wake up, "What?!" "H-how it could..." "You can see by yourself." said Arima, "How it could occur..." continued Mustang as he showed the wound that has been healing, "The wound healed by itself! It proves that they are demons! They must be purged out!" said Cornello as he pulled the lever beside him. A growl can be heard from the dark room. A beast chimera appeared from it, "This is the first time you see chimera right?" "So you able to do this with Philosopher's Stone, huh? Well, it seems like we must give you a lesson." said Tobirama as he created a double gun using alchemy, without transmutation circle, he shoots the chimera right at the left ear while running. "You can shoot with such high accuracy?! Now I know why General Madara choose you as his right hand man! But still!" The chimera destroyed the gun and injured Tobirama's left leg, "How's it? Those are nails that can cut through iron!" "What was that?" Tobirama kicked the beast away. "Unfortunately, I have an extraordinary healing factor." Cornello summoned two other beast chimeras, "Bite them to death!" The two chimeras attacked the group, but halted by the general and his right hand man. The other one attacked Kakashi, "What's wrong, pussy cat? It tastes good isn't it!" Kakashi summoned his rinkaku type kagune which he inherited from his mother and killed the beast. Madara and Tobirama also summoned their kagune. Father Cornello shocked when he saw what just happened and also strange tattoos on their body, "Those red eyes... and strange sepent tattoo... I see, you guys are...Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, Kakashi Hatake, you did it, didn't you?" Rosé was shocked when she saw the trio revealed themselves as ghouls. But Ed, Naruto, Obito, Gai, Mustang, and Asuma were shocked because they saw Ouroboros tattoos on the trio's body. One on the back of the left hand, and one right above the chest as the trio ripped off their torn clothes, "Come down here, you third rate! We'll show you differences between us!" yelled Madara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, instead of losing limbs, the ones who commited Human Transmutation received Ouroboros tattoo like Homunculi and located according to their sins. Madara and Tobirama have the tattoos on the back of their left hands and right above the chest. The only difference is they still able to use alchemy and reproduce. Kakashi's Ouroboros tattoos also located at the same places. Sorry for being so late >.< Anyway, Tobirama's kakugan is on his right eye.
> 
> RC Type:  
> Tobirama, Madara, Kakashi: Rinkaku, Bikaku, Koukaku, Ukaku  
> Roy Mustang: Koukaku  
> Sakumo: Bikaku  
> Alphonse (as Quinx): Rinkaku


	5. Chapter 5: The Price of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ages:
> 
> Madara: 125  
> Tobirama: 123  
> Berthold: 72  
> Hashirama: 125  
> Izuna: 123  
> Sakumo: 56  
> Arima: 33  
> Eto: 32  
> Yoshimura: 72  
> Mustang: 31  
> Riza: 30  
> Kaneki: 16  
> Hide: 16  
> Touka: 15  
> Ayato: 14  
> Hinami: 14  
> Saiko: 14  
> (The rest is same as canon) (Ed is at the same age as Naruto)

**Chapter 5: The Price of Life**

"Come down here, you third rate! We'll show you differences between us!" "Rosé, these people did the biggest taboo in alchemy, Human Transmutation! They tried to ressurect the dead ones. They not even humans, they are ghouls. These people marked with Ouroboros tattoos to marked them as cursed individuals." said Cornello. Rosé then remembered what Eto said about Icarus,  _'_ _Icarus and Daedalus, his father managed to escape themselves using wax wings. Daedalus warned his son not to approach sun, but Icarus approached the sun. As the result, his wax wings melted down and he fell down to the earth, and died._ _'_ "No way..." said Naruto. "So this was what Eto means?" asked Gai, "Yes." said Arima, "The only individuals who aware of this are: Me, my wife, Mr Yoshimura who is my father in law, Ken Kaneki, Alphonse Elric, Nagachika, the Fuhrěr, Lieutenant Colonel Hashirama, and Captain Izuna." Arima tell them,  _'I see, now that's all make sense...'_ thought Edward. "No way..." muttered Rosé, "This the body of a sinner who touched God's domain. Rosé, are you ready for the consequences?" asked Kakashi "Madara Uchiha. You call yourself the First Flame Alchemist? You make me laugh!" mocked Cornello. "Shut the hell up! You can't do anything without a Philosopher's Stone, you third rate!" yelled Tobirama, "High Priest, please surrender yourself before something bad happened to you." said Alphonse, "How ridiculous! The fools who stepped on God's domain! I'll send you to His side, now and forever!" Cornello attempted to shoot the group by using gattling gun. Luckily, the group was safe thanks to Madara's kagune wall. Ed then made an escape door and the group fleed. But not before kicking ass of the guards of course. When the guards blocked the way, Tobirama transmuted one of his guns into a sword, terrifying the guards. The rest of steadied to fight him, only to have Obito and Gai kicked them right on their faces.

* * *

 ~~~~"Now, do you understand, Rosé? Cornello attempted to kill us, even when you come with us." said Alphonse as he transmuted the bell of church's tower into a giant speaker, "But that's because...Is that story true?" asked Rosé. "My little brother and my best friend... they just want to see their mothers' smile again. But the transmutation failed. It not even looked like a person. We learnt something from our mistake that day. The dead ones aren't meant to be ressurected, even our mothers." said Hashirama, "No way...where are your old men?" asked Obito, "They abused us when we were kids and abandoned us with our mothers. No love in their hearts, only hatred and abuse." said Izuna, "There's no love in them?" Gai becomes a bit concerned, "Yes. That's why we decided to enter the military. Only to forget them. This is our final decision." Izuna continued, "General Madara and Colonel Tobirama entrusted me with their secrets after I accidently saw them took off their gloves. They said to me, 'Alphonse, you have to keep this secret. If anyone else know about this secret, you have to make sure that they will never divulge it. You're only allowed to tell this secret to the ones you trusted so much.' They are like Icarus from the legend, but with more ironic background. The tattoo on the left hand symbolizes their greed, and the one on the chest symbolizes their lust. Actually, they didn't mean anything bad, but they have to suffer for so long. That's why we kept this secret for so long." said Alphonse. "We see... so that's why..." said Mustang. "But Father Cornello can..." "Rosé..." said Eto "Although you guys unable to do so, Father Cornello is...he must be able to do it. He must be able to do it!" Rosé still persistent with her principles.

"Damn you, prepare for it!" Cornello spotted the trio in broadcasting room, "Hey, old man. Let's talk privately. We just want to know the secret of the stone. Or should we call a platoon to immobilize you? I'm a General, you know." mocked Madara, "Fine by me." said Cornello as he closed th door behind, "What exactly you gonna do with that stone? You don't have to do it when you have the stone right?" asked Tobirama. "I have a greater plan for it." Cornello grinned maliciously.

 _"What, is it the money you're after?"_ Tobirama's voice rang through the giant speaker that Alphonse created. "Oh, I will get the money I want from the offers. But don't think too small. I'm making believers so they will throw their very lives. And why not? They aren't afraid to die. They believe I can ressurect them. There's no army stronger than those with the holy call! For few years later, I'll tear this country apart by using the stone and my stupid followers. Who knows, I'll left the leftovers for you." The trio laughs at Cornello, "Wait, what's funny?" asked the confused Cornello, "You know what, so this is why we call you a third rate." said Kakashi as he shows the microphone switch. When the false priest realized it, it's already too late.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Cornello's voice echoing throughout the city by the giant speaker that Alphonse created, "All that you saw all this time is not a miracle. Those are because of Philosopher's Stone power." said Mustang,  _"D-damn you! Since when you turn that thing on?! Since when?!" "From earlier. Your believers, they already heard everything."_ cackled Tobirama, meanwhile all citizen of Leore dropped their jaws while listening to the broadcasting. "What did you just say?! Damn you!" Cornello then transmuted his cane into a giant gun, but before he finished, Kakashi cut it off by using his detached bikaku kagune, "You're slow!" said Kakashi as he cut off the gun, "Told ya. Our levels are different." added the prince. "I'm undefeatable!" Cornello still attempted to transmute the broken gun, only to be fused with it on his right arm, "It-it's rebound!" Madara exclaimed. Cornello still don't want to give up. He used the stone to change himself into a giant version of himself and assaulted the trio.

They continued the battle inside church. Cornello launched a giant fist to them, " My words are God's words. This fist is God's fist!" "God's fist, huh? We will give you the taste of it!" yelled Tobirama as he raced to Leto statue and created a giant fist from it. After Cornello defeated and turned to normal, Kakashi forced him to hand over the stone, only to discovered that the stone is fake, "This is destroyed? What's this? How could a Philosopher's Stone could destroyed? This should be a perfect one!" "I-I don't know about it! Please I'm helpless without the stone! Please, spare me!" "Finally I got a chance  to make me immortal... and this is... a fake one?" said Kakashi in comical style disappointment, "S-so, what about me?" asked Cornello nervously, "WE DON'T CARE THE BLOODY HELL ABOUT YOU! JUST GET OUT FROM HERE!" the trio yelled in annoyance, "Y-yes, sir!" the frightened priest flees away.

"So, how about the stone?" asked Asuma, "A fake one." replied Tobirama, "We see..." mumbled Arima, "It seems like I must looking the real one next time..." "Give me that Philosopher's Stone!" yelled Rosé who steadies the gun in her hands. "Didn't I told you it's the fake one? It disintegrated by itself." "You're lying! You planned to keep it yourself. To keep yourself immortal, right? You and your masters also want to see your mothers once more..." "Shut the hell up!" yelled Madara, "The dead ones aren't meant to be ressurected. Never.  _Never_." said the General in bitter and sad tone. Rosé slowly fell onto her knees, "But he said... he can ressurect him... if I'm prayed that will become true... a miracle will happen.... What should I do now? Tell me... Please..." she desperately crying, doesn't know what to do now, because Cornello already tricked her and the rest of the citizen, "You should decide by yourself. Get up and keep moving forward. You are really lucky that your hands never stained in blood. Because our hands are already stained in blood since we were kids." said Arima as the group walking away from the church.

That night, a huge crowd of people arrived at the church demanding explanation from the High Priest, "My plan ruined by those bastards..." cursed Cornello under his breath, "Seriously, what a mess. All you have to do is to make a little disaster." A woman with immense breasts and long black hair appeard alongsinde an obese bald figure, "Hey, Lust. May I eat this guy?" asked the bald guy, "No, Gluttony. If you eat something like this, you will get tummy ache." said Lust. "How dare make fun of my suffering!" Cornello attempted to shoot them, but before ge do so, his head was stabbed by Lust's Ultimate Spear. Finally his corpse devoured by Gluttony while Lust devised a new plan to do.


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Naruto and Co dig the secrets further, they discovered that they must be careful of what they wish for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be Careful What You Wish For
> 
> (Coraline, 2009)

**Chapter 6: Dark Secrets**

"Why the hell do you hide this secret from us?" Amon interrogated the trio after Naruto and Ed told everyone about events in Liore. They keep silent when everyone continued to asking them questions. Even Tooru, Kaneki, Al, Hide, Falman, and Fuery unable to calm them down. Finally, losing his patience, Madara enraged and accidently summoned his rinkaku kagune, destroying the walls in process, "SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE'VE GONE THROUGH ALL THIS TIME AND YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND IT! OUR OLD MEN ABUSED US AND ABANDONED US WHEN WE WERE KIDS AND THAT'S WHY WE DID THAT! UNDERSTOOD?!" Everyone was stunned and scarred when they heard it, "Are you satisfied now?" asked Tobirama coldly, "W-we really sorry." Sakura apologized while the others nodded in fear. "How foolish. You should have realized it from earlier." mocked Tatara, "Because you insist, we will told you about it." Tobirama takes a long sigh.

They told the group about their dark past, how their fathers abandoned them and abused them and how they ended enlisting in military after the Human Transmutation incident. Kakashi has his own tale. He was actually a crown prince of Hatake Country and was forced to run away with his parents when Danzou planned an attempt to assassinate the royal family. Kakashi's mother passed away due to illness. He was later commited the taboo and got kidnapped as the result. He was tortured for one month until he was managed to escape his prison and defeated his torturer with brutal attacks and cannibalized his torturer as well. His tortures were very similar with Kaneki, the only difference is, he got snake in his ears instead of centipede. Everyone was stunned and shivered in fear after they heard it. Asuma finally spoke up, "We're very sorry for our previous attitude. We have no idea that you must experience something like that." "You should be careful what you wish for. Does any of you ever read novel named 'Coraline'?" asked Tobirama "I've ever read it with Kaneki and Al. It's the story about a young girl who getting bored with her new home and discovered a door which lead her into Other World, where her Other Parents treat her with more affections, while her real parents were too busy about their jobs. Everything seems well until Coraline's Other Mother asked her to stay there forever with one condition: a pair of buttons must be sewn over her eyes. Coraline was horrified and she escaped to the real world and with the help of a black cat who able to speak in The Other World, she finds her parents trapped in a mirror and discovered the fact that the victims of The Other Mother trapped in Other World because she kept their souls there. With the help of the lucky stone she had and her wits, she able to find the souls of the children, frees them, find her parents, and defeated Other Mother. She also destroyed the key to Other World and Other Mother's severed hand. Outwardly, Other World seems nice and it's the place where all of your dreams come true. But inwardly, it's actually a trap, a spider web that is created by the Other Mother to lure her preys. From that story, we learned one thing: be careful what you wish for because sometimes, things that we see aren't same with the reality." Hide replied and tells everyone about the story of Coraline. "He's right. You should be careful of what you wish for, otherwise you'll regret it." said Falman.

Ed is unable to sleep as Warrant Officer Falman's words still ringing in his mind. He was curious. What kind of thing was wrong with wishing someone dead back to life? "Al, what did they talk about?" asked Ed to Al who was half awake. He was still confused because of it. Too bad Al didn't notice him and went back to sleep. Tomorrow, heand Naruto will ask the trio about the truth...

When Ed and Naruto finally managed to ask the about their means behind what Falman said yesterday, it became clear that a soul could not be pay by anything in this world, not even your own soul. Ed and Naruto finally understand it and they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RC Types (Continuation)  
> Akira: Ukaku & Rinkaku  
> Falman: Koukaku, Rinkaku, Bikaku  
> Berthold Hawkeye: Rinkaku  
> Riza: Ukaku
> 
> Tobirama is a sniper and alchemist known as Ice Alchemist


End file.
